


grasp my fever and play me like a puppet

by alligatorinahoodie



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fever, Gen, Out-of-Date Speculation, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Possession, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorinahoodie/pseuds/alligatorinahoodie
Summary: The Tranz shoot ran smoothly, but trouble rises from an unexpected source.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	grasp my fever and play me like a puppet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been working on this fic on and off since first Tranz dropped. I'm aware that the discussion for this is long out of date but I kept coming back to this idea. I'm finally satisfied to share it with others too! Enjoy!

“Ok, that’s a wrap,” Jamie called out. The video was over. Now just to review the footage. Noodle sighed, rolling her shoulders slightly. This new guitar was a little heavier than she was used to. Russel sat back, happy to be behind a real set of drums instead of a machine. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at 2D. He seemed paler than usual, out of sorts. Like a glaze was over his eyes and he wasn’t really there. She was about to say something until he breathed out a great big gust of air. It was a long one, letting the tension leave his body. 

Suddenly, there was a flurry of movement.

2D had collapsed like a discarded puppet. 

Noodle moved quicker than her mind did. She remembered shouting and throwing the guitar aside as she raced to catch him. 

Ace had reacted to her voice and looked panicked. Russel stood to do the same as her, but he was too slow and had to deal with a big drum set in his way. 

She was a second too late. 2D landed on his bony knees, falling forward towards the mic. His legs sprawled out from the sudden weight shift like he was made of rubber. She managed to catch his head before it connected to the ground.  
  
“2D? 2D?” Noodle wanted to shake him awake, slap him up, something! She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. A ruckus was forming around them. It was almost too much. Too many people talking, yelling. 

It wasn’t until Russel stood beside her that she remembered to breathe. Calm. Panicking now wouldn’t do anything. 2D needed her to stay calm. Noodle inhaled, held it for a moment, and exhaled. There. Better.  
  
2D was pale, too pale. His breath was shallow but she could tell he was breathing. Good. Her hand went straight to his neck. Pulse was normal but his temperature worried her. A fever. Another fever. She pressed her hand on his forehead, her other one on her own. He was burning up and fast. Noodle frowned, turning to Russel.  
  
“Did he eat today?” she asked, trying to keep her voice from rising. Russel nodded. 

“I got him to have a granola bar for breakfast and half a sandwich for break,” he answered, gritting his teeth. “You get him to drink something then?”  
  
Noodle nodded, not trusting her voice enough to speak. At break time 2D was fine. He was all smiles, bad puns, and playful flirting with the caterer just a couple of hours ago. Noodle pushed a water bottle into his hand every so often and he drank without complaint. Like he was well.

Ace was frozen, unable to really know what to do. His jaw hung open, staring down at the scene unfolding. Noodle gave him a tight-lipped smile that she hoped was reassuring. It seemed to get the message across because Ace nodded back mirroring the smile back. It seemed to mirror her unease but that was to be expected, she supposed. He turned to help fix the set and talk to Jamie and the crew.  
  
Refocusing back on 2D, Noodle unbuttoned his polo shirt and moved down to lift his legs. The camerawoman dragged a stool to them to rest his feet on it. 2D’s eyes blinked open but they were just as glazed over as before. Something was wrong. This was the first time he collapsed like this. Noodle swallowed and turned to Russel.  
  
“What should we do?” Russel opened his mouth but closed it. 

“We could take him back to the hospital,” he suggested with a knowing frown. “But I have a feeling they’ll tell us the same thing they’ve been telling us.”  
  
Noodle frowned, recalling their last visit. Neither her or Russel were available to stay for him and he woke up sooner than anyone expected. 2D woke up in a hospital bed by himself, confused and absolutely terrified.

He was tested for everything there. Chronic fatigue, narcolepsy, seizures, strokes, heart conditions, infections, anything that could explain the sudden fevers. All of which came up negative, thankfully but left them all even more baffled. 

Other than his eyes, migraines, weight, and addictions, 2D was a relatively healthy man entering his middle age. The doctors were baffled. They ended up just saying the same thing all the other ones said.

“Probably just stress and exhaustion. Let him rest.”

Which was like telling a fish to climb a tree. 2D felt uncomfortable when he was away from a keyboard for too long nowadays. He’d be fidgety and anxious without one, itching to create and work. 

Even if Noodle and Russ hid his keyboards, a new one would come to replace them or he’d find them wherever they squirreled them away. Nothing could distract him for long now. Right now he was driven. Passionate and almost obsessive about making The Now Now a success. Like he had something to prove.

After some thought, Russel sighed. “Take him home then?”  
  
Noodle nodded, already going to pick 2D up. His long, limp limbs were making it a bit awkward, holding him like a princess, but he was so light and fragile that it almost felt like holding nothing. The crew was whispering, asking if he was ok. Some even took their phones out, suggesting they call an ambulance. Noodle politely declined and explained that she would take him home early.  
  
Russel talked with Jamie and Ace in hushed tones as Noodle carried him outside the studio. The afternoon summer sun was still high and beating down on the building. 2D whined in pain, eyes screwed tight. 

Photosensitivity. That was a new symptom. Then again, it was usually later in the evening when 2D would start feeling ill, so maybe he always had it. 

“Sorry,” Noodle cooed gently, heading back to the studio green room. She sat 2D in a chair before going through her things. Her sunglasses were in here somewhere. While she was searching, there was a knock on the door. “Noodle, you and ‘D in there?” Russel called.  
  
“Yeah. Just looking for something,” Noodle called out. Russel opened the door going to 2D. While Russ fussed over him, Noodle finally found her heart-shaped sunglasses. “He’s got some photosensitivity right now,” she explained as she walked over.  
  
Russel, who was checking 2D’s temperature with his own hand, clicked his tongue wearily. “Shit. You really like making us worry, huh ‘D?” he murmured before turning to Noodle. “We don’t think we need to reshoot for anything. Jamie says that he doesn’t need us for anything else for now so we’ll be leaving now.” Noodle hummed in response, slipping the glasses on 2D’s head.  
  
“I can carry him to the car and drive,” Noodle stated. Russel shook his head. 

“Nah. No offense baby girl, but you’re shaking like a leaf. I can take him and drive us home safer.”  
  
Noodle wanted to argue and insist that she could, but there was a rare stern look on Russel’s face. One that she dare not argue with, even as a kid who could barely understand him. He wasn’t going to budge on this. 

“Fine,” she relented, handing the keys over and moving back to gather their things. Russel went to pick 2D up, holding him like a child. 

Normally, Noodle would be chuckling at the sight of 2D nestled in Russel’s arms, long legs hanging off the side and wearing her heart-shaped sunglasses, but there was nothing funny about this.  
  
When they left the studio, 2D whined again but much quieter this time. Noodle had a free hand now so she covered 2D’s eyes, beyond caring that her glasses were getting smudged. 

Once they arrived, Russel laid him in the back seat. Noodle scooted in the backseat, letting him use her thigh as a pillow. Buckling them up the best she could, Noodle put a protective arm over his shoulder to prevent any more falls.  
  
Russel drove too much slower than she preferred, but even she had to admit he was always the safest driver out of all of them. Noodle rested her head on the armrest, watching out the window as she played mindlessly with his hair. 2D was starting to sweat and shiver but remained silent through most of the trip. 

The sky was turning into a dusty orange and pink over a passing beach when he slowly lifted his head.

“2D?” she whispered in case a migraine accompanied the fever. 2D slowly turned, as if he didn’t recognize her voice at first. The sunglasses were askew and dangling off one ear. His eyes were still glazed over, looking like he was in a stupor. He blinked blearily before getting in close to her face. She moved back, letting the back of her head hit the window.  
  
“Noodle, yer hair,” he slurred in a concerned tone. “Yer hair, hair, hair.” Noodle couldn’t help but snort lightly.  
  
“What about my hair, D?” she asked in good humor. That did nothing to relieve his worries it seemed. 2D awkwardly laid against her, petting her head and weakly twisted his long fingers in her hair. As if he was trying to feel it for the first time.  
  
“Yer hair,” 2D continued to slur. “I’s fire. I’s on fire. So red. So orange. Like...like Leeloo...Bruce Willis...or...Blossom. How’d you do it? Why’d you do it? Don’ it hurt ya?”  
  
Noodle blinked, confused. Red? Well, that didn’t sound bad but she still had her natural darker hair now. Plus she never dyed her hair that color before. 2D was probably in the throws of some fever dream. She pulled his hands off, fixed the glasses, and pushed him gently back down on her lap.  
  
“My hair isn’t on fire. I’m fine,” she whispered. 2D frowned and squinted, obviously not believing her. She smiled down at him, holding her hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes at that, moaning gratefully at the cooler contact.  
  
“’m hot,” 2D managed to pant out after a few minutes. 

“We’re almost home, D,” Russel grunted out, turning at a light. 2D moaned softly, shivering on Noodle’s thigh. She hummed a tune to him, centering herself. It seemed to help 2D as well, feeling his muscles start to relax.

They finally arrived home at sundown. Her leg was asleep, coated in sweat and drool. Slowly, she slipped out from under him and left the car. As she stretched out her gross leg, Russel gathered 2D up. 2D woke when Russel shook him lightly. With a tired and woozy smile, he mumbled something to Russel. Noodle couldn’t catch what was said but it clearly confused Russ.  
  
2D’s legs wobbled too much to walk by himself, so Noodle and Russel supported him to his room. With their collective height differences, it was awkward, especially with 2D’s bony knees constantly knocking together. They had to practically drag him to his room but they somehow managed. Once he was set on his futon, Noodle left to grab some medicine and the two boys privacy. 

When she came back in with medicine, a thermometer, and a glass of water, 2D was sitting down on the side of the bed. He was shirtless but wore some pajama bottoms. His extra-large pajama shirt sat folded beside him. The sunglasses sat folded on the bedside table. Russel must have helped him change. Speaking of which, he was no longer in the room. Maybe to run a load of laundry?

“D?” 2D blinked, swaying slightly. He slowly turned to Noodle, looking with half-lidded eyes. His eyes looked different. Instead of his dark black-red or even the recent white eyes, they were a strange light grayish color. One that seemed to be changing between darker and lighter tones constantly. 

2D stared at her almost robotically, like he didn’t recognize her. Not even that. Like he didn’t even register her as a person. Just something that appeared in the room. Noodle could feel the hairs on her neck bristle. Something wasn’t right.

“2D?” Noodle repeated, feeling almost hesitant to get closer. Another blink and his eyes became a darker gray. Concern came over him. 

The 2D she knew was back. 

“Noodle...yer hair’s so red. I’s pretty but-” He winced and rubbing his eyes. She sucked her teeth sympathetically as she walked over, doing her best to forget what happened earlier for now. 2D needed her.

“Take this,” Noodle handed the pills and the glass to him. 2D did as he was told, draining the glass. After helping him wrestle to put the shirt on, she pushed him lightly so he could lay down comfortably. 2D didn’t resist, letting her pull his arms into sleeves and closing his eyes. A thin sheet was lain over him and the thermometer was put in his mouth. The plastic clicked against his teeth before she gently reminded him to keep it under his tongue. When the thermometer beeped, she took it out of his mouth. 

“103. That means about 39 degrees Celsius,” Noodle told 2D. He didn’t respond to theatrically, opening his eyes to her. 

“I like yer hair, luv. I’s like fire. Jus’ like fire.” 2D whispered, woozy. She chuckled lightly, knowing his typical distraction tactics.

“You may have mentioned that,” she answered coyly. He smiled back but it didn’t last. His eyes shifted back to a lightish gray and the smile faded. He watched her for a moment before staring at the ceiling. 

Noodle took that as her cue to leave, taking the empty glass with her.

She found Russel standing in the kitchen, waiting for her. “He ok?” Noodle didn’t know how to respond. Is he ok? What even was ok for him now?

“A little bit, I think,” is what she settled on. Russel hummed, taking a seat at the island. She mirrored him. They sat in silence, knowing they should talk but neither wanting to start. Eventually, Noodle couldn’t stand it anymore. Something needed to be done.

“Something’s wrong, Russ. Like seriously wrong. This is the sixth fever in two months. His personality is changing. We can’t pretend that 2D is fine when he clearly isn’t.”

“But we don’t know what is making him this way,” Russel countered. “If we do something now, it could make whatever it is worse. Besides, what can we do besides making sure his brain doesn’t fry up any more than it already is?” Noodle frowned, knowing Russel was right.

“Still, I don’t like watching him go through this. Whatever it is. There has to be something we can do! Something to-” Noodle cut herself off. Whatever this was, whatever made 2D give her that inhuman look, it was something in him. Something that could be killing him. Her heart sped up. God.

“I know, baby girl.” Russel glanced in the direction of 2D’s room. “I know, but I’d hate to make the situation any worse than it is. At least for 2D’s sake.”  
  
Noodle sighed drumming her fingers on the table. Russel was right. She didn’t want him to be right. What she wanted didn’t change facts though.

“Dinner?” She suggested tensely, changing the subject. Russel nodded, walking to the fridge.

They decided on breakfast for dinner, neither of them wanting to actually cook real dinner food. Russel cooked some bacon and eggs he found, while Noodle made okayu, _rice porridge_. They shared their dishes but didn’t talk. After their meal, Noodle wrapped up the leftovers for later. 2D would probably not be up to eating now but may be starving in the morning. At least if this was like the other fevers.

After that, Noodle went to check on 2D. Russel followed her with a small bowl of ice. 

“You know he’s gonna chew on those again,” Noodle mentioned with a grin. Russel shrugged, mumbling something about taking the last popsicle yesterday. Noodle chuckled lightly, approaching the door. 

There was a strange meowing coming from inside. Was Katsu in there? Or was the robotic 2D there. She could feel her jaw clench at the primal unease she felt. She opened the door, preparing herself for what was inside. 

There was no Katsu inside. 2D sat in his bed, fiddling with a toy keyboard in his lap. It was the silly cat one that meowed. 2D wasn’t really playing much of a tune. Probably just feeling it out but it sounded rough. Too rough for him. She braced herself for the robotic 2D to be there.

“Hey D. Put that down for now,” Russel called entering, seemingly unaware of Noodle’s sudden unease. 2D lifted his head and Noodle couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. 2D looked up quickly like a child sneaking a treat. What’s more, his eyes were darker than she last saw. 

“Had a tune in m’head,” 2D stammered, clutching the meowing keyboard close to him. The toy meowed as his body pressed against him. Russel sighed wearily, easily prying the keyboard out of his feeble hands and ignoring his whine.

“The doctor said you need rest. You can work after your fever breaks,” 2D huffed at Russel’s words but laid back anyway. “I got you some ice cubes for you cool off with. You gotta promise not to chew on them though. They’ll fuck up your teeth even more if you do.”

“I won’,” 2D responded, somewhat breathy. Russel handed him one and 2D popped it in his mouth. 

Almost immediately came a loud crunch as 2D chewed on the cube. Noodle laughed as Russel groaned.

After 2D was through with the bowl, he was feeling sleepy. Russ left the room, along with Noodle. They sat in the living room to keep an ear out for any moans or pains. Russel soon picked up a book of some sort and a pair of reading glasses. Noodle picked one up too but could hardly focus on it.

She meant to tell Russel about 2D’s strange behavior. She felt herself open her mouth a few times but no words came out. Russel would pause his story and look up at Noodle every so often like he was studying her and quickly go back to his book. They sat in silence.

It wasn’t until Russel got up from his chair and announced he was going to bed that she realized she missed her chance. It took a second to realize she didn’t care too much at the moment.

“OK. Good night,” Noodle mumbled, pretending to be more interested in her book than she really was. Russel sighed, scratching his neck. 

“You planning on sleeping, baby?” Russel’s voice was worn and exhausted. Which made sense. She was tired too. Still, someone needed to keep watch over 2D. Especially now.

“Yeah. I will be up a little longer,” she lied as smoothly as she could, not looking up. Russel sighed in his weary way that always made Noodle feel guilty.

“...You know he’ll be fine if you sleep. Don’t gotta keep a vigil for him. ‘Sides you know you can’t take care of him if you get sick,” Russel reasoned. Noodle finally looked over her book to him. Any animosity she had for Russel’s reasons melted away. He looked like a parent, or something close to it Noodle assumed. Of course, he could see through her lies. He always did.

“I’ll be fine, Russ. Really. You go to bed. I’ll try to sleep when I can.” Noodle smiled genuinely to him. Russel paused before nodding silently. 

“Night, baby.”

“Good night, Russel.”

She sat in the living room staring at the hallway. Her thoughts were racing with possibilities. What could his symptoms mean? Was it an unknown illness? Allergy of some kind? No. With the number of times they’ve been at doctors’ offices, one of them would have picked up on something. Even if they were wrong, there would still be some sort of lead they could go on.

 _When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth._

Noodle swallowed, feeling sick herself.

“Boo.” Noodle nearly jumped off the couch and grabbed the lamp. It wasn’t until she saw Ace jump back, hands in front of him like calming a spooked animal, that she suppressed her not so deeply buried super soldier training.

“Ace?” She blinked. “What-How did you get in?”

“Ehhh, the door?” Ace responded good-naturedly, despite moments ago close to getting cold clocked with a lamp. “I picked the lock. Figured you was on edge from what happened from the video.” He leaped over the couch and put a greasy bag of fast food on the coffee table. He offered her a fry but she politely declined.

“So how is he? Still knocked out?” Ace asked, taking a bite out of his burger.

“No. He woke up in the car and has been on and off since. He has a fever. Seems to be confusing reality with dreams too. Typical fever things.“ Noodle sighed. Ace swallowed his food.

“So what’s got you worked up? If it’s normal, you wouldn’t be so worried over it.”

“Because nothing is normal. Everything has a meaning. Besides, there’s something...off.”

“Like what?” Ace quirked an eyebrow. Noodle paused.

“I’m not sure...he’s off.”

“You mean not as ‘off’ like he usually is?” Ace dismissed, finishing his food. “Whatever it is, it’ll probably end soon. He’ll be back to making macrame pot holders in no time.”

“You sound like Russel.” Noodle frowned.

“Makes sense. Me and Russel are smart guys. Great mInds and all that.” Ace crushed his trash in the bag and tossed it behind him toward the kitchen’s trash. It missed by a large margin, landing near the sink and knocking over several hanging utensils. They fell to the ground. “Oops.” 

Noodle stood, fixing the utensils and throwing the bag away for Ace. When she returned, Ace was going through the game cabinet. 

“Hey, let’s play a game,” he asked nonchalantly as if he was at his home offering his games to play. “Couple of rounds of Overwatch sound good? Smash?”

Noodle paused. “Sure. I call Cloud.”

Several rounds of Smash went by and Noodle could feel herself get into the groove. Playful banter and the light-hearted nature of Ace’s distractions eased her anxiety. Katsu laid beside her to rest. It felt like time stood still. Until reality crashed in.

There was a sudden loud crash that came from the direction of 2D’s room. Noodle instinctively paused the game and shot up. She didn’t hear Ace’s worried calls. She didn’t hear Katsu waking up and meowing. She rushed, making a beeline toward 2D’s room. 

When Noodle rounded the corner and spied the beaded door, instinct told her to stop. She did so, softening her breath to silent, controlled pants. Her heartbeat quickened. The hairs on the back of her neck raised. She slowly stepped, careful to skip the squeaky floorboards.

It would be impossible to silently enter 2D’s room with his beaded door. Whatever it was, it would know she was there. If it wasn’t already aware. Noodle took a shaky breath before peaking in.

A bright light shone through the darkness. It hurt her eyes, even though Noodle was only around the corner peeking in. 2D’s bed was empty at first glance. The covers and sheets were in disarray. Dust coated the entirety of the floor, showing footsteps everywhere. The vent cover to his room lay on the ground, bent beyond repair. The screws were still in the holes, with bits of plaster hanging on to them.

As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she took in a sharp intake. 2D was on his bed sitting upright. His back was unnaturally straight as a rod. The light source came from 2D. Specifically his eyes. They shone like spotlights, bright and blinding. Down onto a keyboard on his lap. His arms were limp. He just sat and stared at the keyboard, like a statue. An unnatural statue that took 2D’s skin and his place.

Noodle stood frozen in place, despite every instinct telling her to run. To get Katsu, Ace, and Russel up and out of this house. She needed to protect them from this _thing_. 

She swallowed her fear and exhaled. She took a step forward, going over a million plans in her head. Including the sickening, violent ones that she’d rather not even consider. As she thought, Noodle parted the beaded curtain and finally entered.

“Who are you?” She spoke firmly, determined not to let her voice give way to her fear. The Thing turned toward her and stared. The eyes were blinding but she stood her ground, glaring at it. 

“Who are you?” Noodle repeated, gritting her teeth. The Thing stared at her before standing. The keyboard fell to the ground, clattering and breaking. Noodle didn’t flinch but balled her dominant hand into a fist. The Thing ignored the sound, walking robotically toward Noodle. 

“I’m warning you. Who. Are. You,” she growled, changing her footing to a more defensive stance. It stopped where it stood. Only a couple more steps and it would’ve been right in front of her. It did not speak. It instead tilted its head curiously.

“Talk!” Noodle shouted. “Who are you?! What are you doing with 2D?!” 

“2D.” It spoke. It actually spoke. Noodle shook off her astonishment, trying not to lose focus and give it the advantage. “2D…Stuart Harold Pot.” It pointed at himself. “Stuart Harold Pot.”

“No! You aren’t him. You aren’t 2D!” Noodle shook. “Whatever you are, leave him alone!”

The Thing narrowed his eyes. And then it spoke something. It sounded like steel grinding against itself, squealing and deafening in her head. She collapsed to her knees, covering her ears. The noise stopped after a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime. Noodle heaved, slowly taking her hands off her ears. She looked up at the Thing looming over her.

“What...are you?” she asked against her better judgment. The Thing’s eyes dimmed slightly. It kneeled down to her level. It put its face close to hers and actually smiled. Using his smile. Noodle wanted to puke.

“So,” it spoke in a steady tone. Much steadier than anything that ever came out of 2D’s mouth. “You’re worried about Stuart Harold Pot. I assure you, I followed his word to the letter. Nothing I do is done without consent. He’s just upholding his end of the bargain.”

“You…” Noodle stuttered unable to articulate anything in her head. This thing. The fevers. The eyes. The sudden drive he had now. The personality shifts. All of it was due to this. As if reading her thoughts, the thing’s smile widened.

“You know, I think I could make a deal with you if you want. If you want me out of Stuart Harold Pot, you could-“

The Thing suddenly collapsed beside her. It convulsed grunting. “Stop fighting me! You idi-“ It growled inhumanly before a familiar, weak voice started to chant.

“Not ‘er. Not ‘er. Not ‘er. Not ‘er. Not ‘er.” 2D kept on repeating himself, panting. Noodle got onto her feet and stepped back from him. She was frozen in place watching, despite her brain screaming at her to run and help. Away or towards him, it did not matter. 

Several minutes later, 2D stopped moving erratically. He lay panting on the ground, voice horse and looking much worse for wear. He opened an eye to Noodle. His eyes no longer glowed. Noodle exhaled breath she didn’t know she was holding on to.

“‘m so sorry, Noodle,” he started, voice horse and wobbling. “So sorry. Shouldn’ have happened. Should never of happened. Never wanted you t’ see.” Noodle steadied her shaking legs, walking toward 2D. She kneeled to him, feeling his forehead. He was burning up again.

“It’s ok, 2D,” she whispered, ashamed at how weak she was. Whatever this was, she couldn’t protect him from it. There was nothing she could do to help. “It’s ok. Let’s get you back to bed ok?” When she held on to maneuver 2D back, he hugged her close, sobbing in her shoulder. Noodle held on to him as he cried and apologized to her over and over. She allowed it, feeling herself rock instinctively to help ease his cries.

Soon the sobbing and apologies stopped, replaced by the familiar whistling snore. Noodle carried him to bed, tucking him in. She avoided stepping on the broken keyboard. Going into the bathroom, she wet a washcloth with cold water and laid it over 2D’s forehead. Then she exited the room.

She found Ace on the couch, hugging a pillow.

“Everything ok?” He asked clearly concerned. “I heard shouting.”

“Yeah,” she lied with a smile. “Everything’s ok. 2D just snuck the keyboard we hid in his vent. I scolded him for it and he got whiny.” Ace frowned but nodded.

“Ok. Good to know,” Ace sighed. “Wanna play some more?”

“Actually, I need to go to bed. I’m really tired now.”

“Oh. Ya. I get you. Busy day and all.” Ace nodded again. “Mind if I crash here tonight?”

Noodle wanted to say no. She wanted to get everyone away from here. To kill the Thing that had 2D hostage. But that would raise suspicion if she did say no.

“Of course not.” She answered sweetly, picking up Katsu. “I can grab the sheets and covers for the couch.”

“No need, Noodz,” Ace pulled off the throw, laying down on a pillow. “G’night!”

“Good night, Ace.”

When she got to her room, Noodle entered and put her back to the wall. She slid to the ground shaking. Silent tears fell down. Katsu purred helpfully, kneading her chest.

Her alarm woke her up. She sat up, feeling groggy. Katsu lay on her. She smiled, scratching his ears. He rolled off her with a small mew. She sat up, rubbing her face.

  
“Morning, babygirl,” Russel said from his paper. “Good to see you got some sleep.”

“Mmm,” Noodle didn’t respond, feeling drained already. She stuck her head in the fridge before taking the soy milk out. “Did Ace go home?” she asked, taking out the sugary cereal that she rarely touched. 

“Nah. He’s in the shower.” Russel folded his paper up as she poured herself a bowl. “Everything ok? You slept in.”

“Weird dream. Ace and I stayed up late last night too,” Noodle answered with a shrug, over munching the cereal.

“Hmm,” Russel hummed, picking up his plate. “Ace already ate. I’m going to shower after him and check on ‘D.”

“No need,” she interjected a little too quickly. “I’ll check up on him.” Keep Russel away from the Thing. If her suspicions are correct, it would be better for Russel’s mental health to stay away from it and not know. Russel frowned before sighing suspiciously.

“Noodle. I can take care of him. You get some rest before you get sick yourself.”  
  
“Russ. I’m ok. It’s not a big deal.” Russel frowned at her tapping a finger on the table. Noodle glared at him.

“Don’ fight, guys.” The two of them gasped at the sound of 2D in the door frame. He stood in his extra-large pajama shirt making his way to the table. They held their breath until 2D made his way to the table.

“D! Are-You shouldn’t be up yet.” Russel started, startled by 2D’s appearance. Even Noodle was surprised. It was rare that he would ever get up and move around this soon after collapsing. She made her way towards 2D, feeling his forehead. The fever broke. This didn’t make her as relieved as it should have.

“2D...Are you ok?” She asked, unsure if it was really him. 2D nodded.  
  
“Lil’ weak but ok,” he mumbled. “Can I get a cuppa?”  
  
“Sure,” Russel got up. “Coming right up. Hungry?”  
  
“Yea. Do ya have some that rice stuff Noodle makes?”  
  
“No problem. _I’ll_ get it for you.” Russel said, glancing to Noodle. She rolled her eyes, taking a seat next to 2D. 2D was tracing the wood grain pattern on the table with his finger.

“Are you sure you’re ok, 2D?” she whispered, glancing at Russel. He was standing in front of the microwave, not paying attention to either of them. 2D looked up to her.

“Yea...why?” Somethin’ wrong?”  
  
“Last night.” He tilted his head, classic 2D confusion.  
  
“Last night? What ‘bout last night?”  
  
“You…” She looked at his blank face and the words stopped coming out. How could she explain what happened? Did he even remember? Was he even 2D now? Noodle swallowed, trying to find her words again. “Never mind.” She managed to get out. “Just...just tell me when you don’t feel right, ok? Even if you don’t feel it’s important, let me know.”

“Ok, Noodle. Whatever you say.” He nodded, watching Russel reheat the okayu. In one ear, out the other. Noodle sighed, sitting back.

\-----------------------------

The night was quiet for once. Each night since she arrived at Patagonia was storming. Granted, it was still cold, but with her strong tent, warm clothes, and durable sleeping bag, it was a cinch nowadays. With her small camping stove, she boiled some water for tea.

It was forever since she had tea. It didn’t matter what kind. Her spirit needed tea now. Even if it came from a weird source. She looked at the tea leaves El Mierada graciously gave her as a parting gift for her troubles.

El Mierada was a true surprise. Based off Murdoc and the fan he sent her way who was ‘helping him,’ she honestly was expecting something else. Instead of a crime lord, she found an old man who knew nothing about the Gorillaz or 2D. From what she could tell, he was human. No supernatural elements to his character.

Sniffing the leaves again, she deemed them safe and dropped them into a little makeshift diffuser. The color of the water soon changed to a lovely golden brown and the tent filled with the scent of high-quality lemongrass and chamomile. It was apparently made himself from his own personal garden. She smiled, feeling revitalized already.

After a few sips, she checked her phone. A signal came through. Not a strong one but it was something. She could check up on Russel. See how 2D was. He was better lately, not getting as many fevers. Still, her intuition rarely failed her and it felt like something was still wrong. Russel will be livid if he knew she was out in Patagonia because of her hunch. Best let to contact them as she leaves for home.

Instead, the fan that Murdoc roped along came to mind. They did help her find El Mierada and thought they were helping. During their conversations, they were rather sweet, worrying about her and about 2D. Leaving them out of the loop wasn’t right this far in the game. Laying back, Noodle tapped Skype open to message the fan. 

The response was immediate. As if they dropped whatever they were doing to check up with her. She chuckled at their eagerness. They talked for a bit about this and that. Noodle caught them up to date on what happened. They were just as shocked and more than a little mad that Murdoc deceived them. On more pleasant things, apparently Tranz dropped not terribly long before then. They were eager to tell Noodle how much they enjoyed it. Of course, she was there to please. The conversation stayed lighthearted and fun throughout.

Until a short line caught her off guard.

‘Your hair looked great in it. I loved it!’

Noodle frowned for a moment, feeling a sense of deja vu. She shook it off and responded in a way to not derail the conversation. The fan didn’t seem to notice or care how quickly she changed the subject. They chatted some more and soon a sight she never expected here of all places appeared.

Murdoc tied on a demonic yak. She snapped a picture of it and a quick goodbye. No doubt making them panic and theorize what happened but she didn’t care.

She strode over to the yak, who regarded her with indifference. Noodle moved slowly in case any sudden movements spooked it away. Murdoc was alive. Unconscious but alive. He reeked but she supposed she did too. At least before her bath at the spa. Still, he was alive.

The yak didn’t object to being led into the tent. After looking at its surroundings, it got on its knees. The yak gave a great big harumph and closed its eyes. Murdoc snored along with the yak. Noodle sighed, sipping her tea. While it probably wasn’t comfortable to be tied down, the yak was warm. Which will prevent hypothermia. So tied to the yak Murdoc stays.

Noodle snuggled into her sleeping bag. It was getting late as it was. She turned the lantern off and closed her eyes. Sleep should have came, but that line kept on repeating in her head. If memory served her correct, her hair wasn’t done any different during the video. Anxiety gnawed at her. Something was still wrong.

Turning on the lantern to a dim setting, Noodle unhooked her phone from the solar charger. YouTube loaded slowly but finding Tranz music video was simple. Once the video loaded and started to play, she gasped.

There it was. Tiny pixels making her and her fire-red hair.

_“I’s on fire. So red. So orange. Like...like Leeloo...Bruce Willis...or...Blossom.”_

Noodle watched as visuals that she didn’t know of play. The music video looked like a dark acid trip when originally it was going to have a more goofy, retro vibe to the whole thing.

When it ended, 2D collapsed. Just like he did after filming. Noodle stared at the blank screen, wondering what happened. Rehooking up the phone, she snuggled back in. Dread made it a struggle but if she needed to get Murdoc home, she needed sleep. Noodle imagined Katsu curling up in her arms, and that finally comforted her enough to sleep.

In the dead of night, black mist circled around the lone tent. No one was able to hear the low, gravely chuckling that came from nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like the thank the people in my Gorillaz discord servers for reading this over and giving their thoughts. They have been extremely supportive and helpful! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
